endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Mechanics
Mechanics The very dedicated and professional support infantry of the IPC. Conscripts that have a background in mechanics and/or technology and/or construction are drafted into Mechanic squads. They can still fight reasonably well in a pinch. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Repair Specialist *Construction Specialist *Electronics Specialist Mechanics commonly haul around an Iron Guard Sentry. Sensory Eyes and ears, assisted by electronics. Their helmets have a HMD that provides them with battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades Engineering Assistance Monocle A right-eye flip-on monocle provides additional assistance when Mechanics are servicing friendly equipment in the area. The monocle superimposes the components of the equipment onto the user's eye, raising repair and construction efficiency. Armament Type 201 (4) The Type 201 is a compact PDW built by Howa that fires 5.2mm x 20mm AP rounds. It is laid out similar to an MP5K, but fires armor-piercing ammunition, giving it more stopping fire. Mechanics' Type 201s are fitted with 20-round magazines (that runs empty in less than 2 seconds, thanks to the weapon's 900rpm) and red dot reflex sights. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Mechanics are able to construct on their own. *Concertina Wire—three coils of barbed wire strung on iron stakes, two on the bottom and one on the top. Cannot be hopped by infantry, but anything larger can easily flatten it. *Sandbag Wall—a pile of 36cm by 66cm sandbags, laid two sandbags deep and twelve sandbags high. This provides infantry with a makeshift wall capable of effectively dissipating the blast of HE, and is just thick enough to block small arms fire. *Dugout Foxhole—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Commonly referred to as the “Lineman grave.” Has enough space to squeeze in a single 6-man squad of infantry. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting, timber/ steel reinforcement, or even a Type 501 machine gun, complete with ammunition and crew. *Cobra Mine—the Cobra mine is an off-route mine. The mine is broken into three main parts: the stand, the rocket (and launch tube), and the targeting suite. The device uses an acoustic sensor to detect the approach of a suitable target (vehicle) and activates the passive IR and laser sensors. When the target enters the mine's effective range of fire, it fires two Type 701 RPGs, one of which has the standard supra-caliber 130mm tandem-HEAT warhead—deadly against tanks, while the other gets the 60mm HV-HE warhead—deadly against helicopters. The mine is fully programmable, able to select a specific target in a convoy of vehicles, and has a programmable self-destruct time of between 3 hours and 720 hours. *Hull-down position—a large pit, deepest position 1m, with the excavated dirt piled around it. The rear is left open, allowing tanks and other vehicles to enter, leaving only their turret (or, if it doesn't have a turret, its weapon system and/or optics) above ground. Vastly improves the protection of that vehicle against flat-trajectory weapons. Can be upgraded to obtain frostproof flooring to ensure tank tracks don't freeze to the ground, and drainage provisions so the floor hull-down position doesn't turn into a pond. *Reinforce Building—not quite building a new field defense, but upgrading an existing structure (there are plenty in urban combat) with spray-on instacrete, ricochet-absorbing walls (in the middle of the structure), and sandbags (reinforces windows). Also pre-loads interior with ammunition, food, water, and medical supplies. *Iron Guard Sentry—plops down an Iron Guard Sentry drone at the location. Upgrades 40-round Magazines To improve combat effectiveness of Mechanics, they can get 40-round magazines, allowing them to spray more lead at their enemies before having to reload. Protection Mechanics get the Iron Skin I ballistic suit. The suit is rated as Type II, only able to block shrapnel and 9mm pistol rounds. Their helmets, however, are not only equipped with high-tech toys, but also gets Kevlar, Ceramic, and metal plating, allowing it to stop 7.62mm x 51mm rounds. The visor is hardened against 7.62mm rounds as well. Mechanics also have NBC protection. Upgrades Armor Inserts To allow Mechanics to survive rifle fire, they can get 5 kilos worth of ceramic plating backed by non-Newtonian foam, boosting the armor rating to Type III, able to stop 7.62mm rounds. Personal EW Platform The greatest threat to non-frontline troops are guided weapons that seek out and kill these precious supporting soldiers. To solve this problem, Mechanics can obtain vest-mounted radar jammers (screws up proximity-detonation weaponry), a helmet-mounted hemispherical infrared threat detection suite, and handheld IR/ Laser dazzlers. Helps stop guided weaponry from finding their mark. Mobility Mechanics march on their feet, carrying 25-kilo kits. This results in mechanization, but when it's not available, they are capable of marching for kilometers on end. Upgrades HAL-M The Japanese HAL suit, demonstrated and commercially available before the GNC, now in its “M” military-grade form. While it still requires 20 minutes of muscle calibration to allow the wearer to properly make use of it, it is now hardened against the elements, and has a rechargeable lithium-polymer battery block to power the whole thing for 4 hours. Vastly improves mobility, especially when they are touting their Iron Guards. Category:Blog posts